DragonBall Ultra
by Anonceymous
Summary: DragonBall Ultra is placed right after the tournament of power it is the story of the z fighters and a mysterious man who arrives on earth after his planet is destroyed. Each chapter will be an episode.


_**DragonBall Ultra**_ Volume 1

This is the story of a mysterious man who arrived on earth after the tournament of power. The Z fighters had just arrived back from the tournament of power all tired and fatigued. Whis then notifies beerus of a planet that had been destroyed in the furthest corner of the universe Whis then states "Beerus a planet has just been destroyed" beerus asks "what planet" ,Whis then states "planet 1227768485 A small planet named perra." Vegeta remembers that just before the destruction of planet vegeta, some saiyans migrated to planet perra in order to maintain the saiyan race but obviously this planet was just destroyed from unknown reasons. Goku asks vegeta why he looks so concerned, Vegeta then explains everything to Goku, Whis and Beerus. All in shock bulma calls them inside to notify them of something on TV, but whats on TV is that a mysterious pod similar to the saiyan pod Goku and Vegeta came to earth in, they then all agree to visit the crash site of the pod. The next day the all arrive at the site of the crash and the pod is empty opened and destroyed, then whis is notified by the supreme kai that west city is being destroyed so Goku and Vegeta rush over to west city were they notice that the entire city is no longer there there is just a crater and again no sign of anyone for miles. Goku and Vegeta are in shock at how someone could do that and leave a trace of nothing for miles, then in the distance they see a massive explosion they speed over realising it was at Vegeta's house then in the distance they notice a figure flying away from capsule corp. they attempt to follow it but in one split second the figure is gone. Goku and Vegeta fly back to capsule corp noticing that half of the building is destroyed, Vegeta then notices that bulma is hurt so he flys down to her aid, She awakes looking up to vegeta asking "what happened" Vegeta replies "I don't know do you remember anything" Bulma says " all I remember is I was repairing the time machine and then there was an explosion then just black." then trunks and goten return asking "what happened" Goku explains it all to the boys, then a deep voice is heard from above they all look up to see a mysterious man in saiyan armor identical to bardock's and a red scouter with hair sticking up with a few hairs down on the face. At first everybody was shocked then vegeta shouts up at him saying "were you the one who did this!" The man replies "yes" then in a fit of rage Vegeta flys up to him transforming into ssb and going for a punch but the man catches it with no effort, Vegeta in shock pulls back then goes for a kick to the head from which the man dodges it with insane speed and punches vegeta knocking him out and making him crash into the ground below. Then Goku states "wow you must be strong knocking out vegeta with one punch now I wanna give it a try" goku flys up to him and transforms into ssb goes for a punch to the man the man catches it but in one swift motion goku swings his leg up above the man the man dodges back within a millisecond then kicks goku in the face goku then jumps back and states "wow you are strong but how will you do against this" then goku screams "KAIOKEN!" assuming his full power then in seconds he is in the mans face going for a punch then goku untransforms realising that the man was behind goku with an elbow going staright into Goku's back everyone below shocked that the strongest man on earth was knocked out by just a few hits. then as goku hits the ground the man flys down to the ground everyone in still in shock, the man explains "I am from the planet perra I was sent here just before it was destroyed" then bulma asks "then why did you start destroying the city and my house" he says "I started destroying places as I noticed that this planets average power level was fairly low so as a saiyan I simply started to eliminate people" then vegeta wakes up and looks over at him and shouts "who are you" the man explains "my name is tarro , and I am a saiyan" Then from out of nowhere beerus and whis show up and beerus notices tarro. Beerus asks him "who are you" Tarro explains who he is and why he's here. Then beerus asks if he thinks he is more powerful than him Tarro then states "of course I am most likely a lot more powerful than you beerus" beerus states "that's lord beerus to you" beerus says "are you sure you don't want a demonstration of my power" Tarro says "go ahead" vegeta shouts "don't he can destroy you in an instant" Tarro says "he can try" Beerus slowly getting more and more pissed of at Tarro Beerus then flys straight ahead at Tarro, then Tarro dodges all of Beerus' attacks then Beerus flys back shooting beams of hakai at Tarro from which he hits all of them away, Beerus in shock Tarro flys straight ahead punching beerus in the face pushing beerus away then beerus flys up to the sky and the purple aura of hakai appears around beerus then the purple aura explodes as beerus finally shows his full 100% power. then he flys towards Tarro hitting him in the face pushing him back slightly then Tarro starts to scream "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" then he also explodes his aura from which it then turns into a light red aura with his turning purple and his hair all sticking up waving in different directions with his eyes being purple. He then flys towards beerus then beerus reacts and flys towards Tarro then they both swing towards each other meeting in the middle causing an explosion then out of nowhere they both start throwing punches with insane speed then Tarro manages to get one punch in on beerus' face causing beerus to jump back from which he then starts to form a massive ball of hakai from which he then launches it towards Tarro tarro then hits it back at beerus, beerus then realising the mistake he madew as his own hakai ball was overwhelming his own power then whis destroyes the ball of hakai with ease then beerus trys to hit Tarro from which then whis strikes beerus in the neck knocking him out cold as beerus falls back down to the ground Tarro slowly descends down to the ground landing just in front of beerus. Tarro then turns around and walks away, bulma then says "do you have anywhere to stay tonight" Tarro says "no and neither do you" pointing at the half destroyed capsule corp. the next day Jaco arrives at the half capsule corp building bulma then arrives as she stayed the night at chi chi's house she asks jaco what he was doing there he replies " I am here chasing a man who came yesterday in a saiyan pod" bulma replies "yeh we met him yesterday he fought with beerus" jaco asks "where did he go" bulma says " hmm I don't know he just walked of that way" , pointing at the wide open landscape in front of them, Jaco then flys off in the direction of the way bulma was pointing. then goku and vegeta arrive back from the hyperbolic time chamber then goku asks bulma, if she had seen Tarro anywhere she said " no but jaco Is looking for him so you can follow him if you want to find him" vegeta then says "yeh cause ive got a bone to pick with him" goku mocking vegeta states " yeh he did knock you out easily didn't he haha" vegeta angrily shouts "I WAS HOLDING BACK ALRIGHT KAKAROT" goku laughs. then out of nowhere jaco comes flying back to capsule corp as thought he had been knocked out and punched away, Jaco then crashes into capsule corp falling to the ground they all run over to him it seems he is out cold and barely alive. then Tarro flys over landing behind them, Goku turns around and asks "why he was here" Tarro states "he attacked me" pointing at jaco, vegeta turns around still angry from goku's insults he shouts at Tarro "what you did yesterday was bull crap I was holding back ok" Tarro says "well prove that youre not the weakest person ive ever fought" vegeta then transforms into ssbe flying towards Tarro who then dodges vegeta's attack then hits him in the neck knocking him out again. Then jaco awakes and stands up only to be hit miles back by Tarro again.


End file.
